The Secret
by zashaxander
Summary: Co-written with @LarisaGirl23 - follow us on twitter! I'm @zanna sk. This is about one month after always, and it's about secrets. Hope you like it, please review, we'll update when we can. xox
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat on the floor in in front of her couch, leaning back, her head between Castle's knees. In the past few weeks, he had tried in vain to get her to call him Rick, but she was having none of it. Plus, Ryan and Espo would notice that something had changed, and she just wasn't ready for that. She scooped up some noodles with her fork – chopsticks were overrated – and tilted her head back to look at him.

Castle leaned forward to meet Kate's eyes. Since they had been together, the teasing, entertaining sparkle which he had been seeing less and less often, was in them almost all the time. She was just fun – and as well as loving their new relationship, since that night, it felt like he had gotten his best friend back as well.

They finished their dinner, and Kate pushed up on Castle's knees to sit on the couch beside him, putting her back against the arm rest and draping her legs over his. He grinned and slid off her 4 inch stiletto heels, and tickled her feet. She kicked him playfully, and he responded by grabbing her ankle and kissing her toes. She couldn't help giggling – a sound which, before she'd started dating him, she couldn't remember making since she was about 13.

They were going to watch a movie together – Kate had suggested Rosemary's baby – which was arguably the most scary movie ever made. After a few more playful things, and a kiss which made them both seriously consider rethinking their plans for the night, Kate slithered off the couch and put in the dvd. Castle kept telling her she should get a blu-ray player – he had even offered to buy her one, but she was happy with her old one – and she knew exactly how to work it.

The movie started and she snuggled into Castle. She wasn't particularly scared, but she just liked being held by someone. Even with Josh, and even all those years ago with Will, she hadn't let herself let anyone hold her – she had had to be strong, and independent, so she could continue the battle that had been her life. But now – she just didn't want life to be a battle any more. She had realised that her mother wouldn't have wanted that. Living was more important than revenge – and even justice wouldn't bring her Mom back to life.

Castle put his arm around Kate and pulled her closer to him. The movie was exciting, but he had seen it before, and watching her was more interesting. He watched her face change with her emotions as she reacted to what she saw; the way she bit her lip when she was anxious, the way her eyes widened when she was afraid – and the way her brow furrowed when she was thinking that he had found cute since the day they met.

The movie was almost at the end, and it was a bit too short for Kate because she didn't want him to leave yet. She wanted to stay in Castle's arms as long as possible, and that was always the story, every time she was preparing to leave his apartment. When the movie ended Castle asked if she wanted him to stay, but Kate said he had to go home and get some sleep. He said that if she moved in with him they wouldn't be having this problem.

He leaned in for a soft kiss on her lips because he knew she couldn't say no to his mouth on hers, but she took his hand and said that they needed to think about Alexis and the situation they were putting her in. Alexis was the only one who knew about them and that was already too big a secret to keep to have her keeping them living together a secret too. So Castle thought for a moment and said that Kate had a point, and that it will not always be like this but just until they find a way to tell Gates. He gave Kate another gentle kiss, and Kate said that their love was definitely worth protecting.

The next day they were at the station and Kate was already at her desk when Castle came in and sat down next to her, asking where Ryan and Esposito were. Kate said they were just wrapping up the previous case they had so Castle gave her a quick, soft kiss and said he would see her that night for dinner.

Kate couldn't wait to finish the paperwork from the case so that she could be with Castle. She was outside of his door when it suddenly opened and Castles hand took hers and pulled her in. Castle had cooked his famous spaghetti Carbonara so the place smelled intoxicating.

Kate sat at the table and looked at Castle and his blue eyes as she ate. When dinner was finished they went to the couch and turned on TV, and she leaned her head in Castles lap. He kissed her and put his arm around her. Kate looked up at him and said that she had never felt more loved than in that moment. She took a deep breath, and added that she wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep their relationship a secret any more.

He was amazed that she had taken such a big step. He pulled her so she was sitting, looking into his eyes again.

"You serious?" He asked her.

She thought about it. And although she wouldn't have believed she would have got here so quickly, she really did. She nodded, and that was enough for him. He pushed her down on the couch, and kissed her, hard this time, and so passionate. She ran her hands through his hair, and kissed back for all she was worth.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Alexis was staying over at a friend's, so they stayed in the living room all night. When they were completely exhausted, they lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. They were both grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, Castle stopped grinning – he had just thought of something.

"Kate – we were so quick, I didn't-"

She cut him off. "It's okay – I didn't want you to. Don't worry about it."

Castle assumed she must be on the pill – and Kate was happy to let him think that. Honestly, she had just felt so close to him, she hadn't wanted there to be anything between them, and when he hadn't thought of it, she hadn't wanted to interrupt things, either. She kissed him again, and she saw him relax. She wasn't worried – pregnancy wasn't even in her mind. It was the wrong time of month, anyway.

She fell asleep in his arms. When they woke up, she was already almost late for work. She hurried to get ready, showering quickly in his spectacular bathroom, wishing there was time to ask him to join her, but knowing that would make her inexcusably late. She found a shirt of his, and put on her black pants from the night before, glad that she hadn't worn a dress. She tied the shirt so it was neat, and when he saw her, he laughed.

"You do know it's obvious where you've been all night?"

She grinned. "Yep. I've never liked having to explain things – this way, I won't have to."

Castle laughed even harder. "D'you think I should wear your shirt, then? Just to make things really clear?"

They continued this cheerful banter even as they were getting into the cab they had decided to share. Castle loved seeing his shirt on Kate – somehow, it made her his. It made him sure that she wasn't going anywhere.

Kate looked at Castle, knowing he was watching her, and as she took hold of his hand, she knew her life was just the way she wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

After the short Cab ride to the station they got out and walked in to the station. Inside they were considering if they should have come in holding hands to just get it over with. But once again they decided to be discrete. So they came up to Beckett's desk and sat in their usual spots. Castle leaned in to Beckett and asked:

Castle: Do you think anyone already suspects about us?

Beckett: No I think Alexis is the only one that knows for now.

Castle : Okay, but you will tell me when you want that to change that, right?

Beckett : Absolutely!

In the split second it took Castle and Beckett to take their eyes off one another Ryan came with quick steps and gave Beckett a look.

Ryan: What's with the man shirt Beckett? New boyfriend?

Beckett : No, I just bought the wrong shirt at the store.

Ryan: AHA right.

Ryan gave Beckett the file he was holding and walked away .

So Castle and Beckett finished at the station for the day and it was time for dinner again so they headed home. When they came in the smell of Alexis' cooking filled the room. Suddenly Beckett covered her mouth with her hand and ran for the bathroom.

When she came out Alexis and Castle looked worried:

Alexis: Kate are you okay?

Castle : Yes, Kate are you alright?

Beckett : Yes I think it's maybe just the stomach flu.

Castle : Here is some water – tomorrow we'll go to the doctor.

Beckett : Okay. but now I want to eat some of the delicious food Alexis cooked because my stomach is empty again.

So they sat down and ate dinner, and then Alexis went to her room and Castle and Beckett settled on the couch in front of the TV.

**Kate decided to spend the night at her place, to give Alexis some time with her dad. She got out of the cab at the all night pharmacy a block away from her building – something had been weighing on her mind.**

When she had been a child, her mother had once told her that the women in her family got terrible sickness from very early in their pregnancies – even in the first week. And she coudn't help worrying that... well, she hadn't used protection, and something felt...different. So she bought a test, just in case. She was still feeling quite queasy.

The elevator didn't help either – by the time she was at her apartment, she was almost ready to throw up again. She held herself together, though, and went to the bathroom, ripping the test out of the packet, her heart thundering in her chest.

The two minute wait seemed like an eternity. She wandered around her living room, glancing at the clock only to see that the hands hadn't moved at all. When they had finally crept round, she was almost afraid to look. What the hell would she do? She and Castle were just starting out – they hadn't even told everyone yet. She couldn't have a baby! But she would not have an abortion – she saw enough lives wasted in her line of work to deny someone theirs... She had the test in her hand. She took a deep breath and flipped it over.

One line. Just one! She wasn't pregnant. She laughed out loud she was so relieved. She wanted to tell someone – but there was no one to tell, and she just couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly she felt awful again – she didn't even make it to the toilet – she was sick all over the bathroom floor. But still she smiled – she had never been so happy to have a stomach upset in her life.

After that scare she was finally a bit more calm. But as she lay in bed she thought that maybe a baby would be a true testament to her and Castle's love though maybe it was still too early... Next morning was Saturday so no work and no new case. She called Castle and asked if they could meet for breakfast. He was more than happy that she called him. Kate sat in the Café Around the Corner - when Castle walked in he gave her a big bright smile and when he came to the booth where she sat a big hug and a soft kiss.

He sat in the booth, facing her, and looked straight in her lovely green eyes - she stared back at his baby blues. He asked her if she is all right or do they need to go to the Doctor. She decided to tell him about her little scare following their night of passion, but quickly explained about taking the pregnancy test – the momentary look of alarm in his eyes was not something she liked to see too often. He admitted that he had the same idea but that she beat him to it, and that he thought it was for the best that the test was negative -although a baby was something he knew Kate wished for down the road, they both agreed planning and stability were really important.

They decided to spend the day together. So Castle gave her another kiss and as they finished their breakfast they left the Café Around the Corner and made their way to the park that was nearby. They sat on the bench and watched all of the parents with their children and looked at each other.

Beckett said that she was so glad that she now had the chance to start her own family with the love of her life and that she just regrets that it took them so long to admit their love. Castle gave her a loving look with his baby blues and the smile that she loved so much. Then he leaned in for another soft kiss and took her hand and they got up and walked around the park hand in hand. He resolved to stick to condoms from now on – he didn't want a repeat of that scare, and he was a little worried that now Kate had baby on the brain, she might even try again, with the actual intention of getting pregnant. It wasn't that he didn't want a baby with her – but no matter how long they had been friends and how much they loved each other, they hadn't been going out all that long, and he wanted some more time for them to just enjoy being in their own little world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry we haven't updated in so long - we are both busy students! But here is some more, finally - and it's getting Christmassy, which I for one am ecstatic about - so ready for Christmas! So, please read and review. Much love, Zanna (and Larisa) xox**

**It was a cold December morning. **Kate just started to open her eyes to the beauty that is Castles loft decorated with Christmas decorations. The thought that this will be their first Christmas together brought a huge smile to her face. In that moment Castle opened just one eye but just in time to see her smile.

Beckett: Good morning blue eyes.

Castle rose up on his elbow and gave her a soft kiss.

Castle : Morning beautiful.

Beckett : The loft looks amazing Castle.

Castle : Yes but there is still one thing missing.

Beckett: The Christmas tree right?

Castle : Yep and I thought we could decorate it together since Alexis helped with the rest of the loft. It's your turn.

Castle gave her one of his famous smiles that she just couldn't resist.

Beckett : Stop it will you. I'll do it.

She gave him another soft kiss and got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to get coffee.

Then in her perfect moment of bliss the pregnancy scare from a few months ago came to her mind and she couldn't help but think that how beautiful would it be to have a little kid running around this beautiful loft. And then she couldn't help but think that maybe if her and Castle wait for too long they will miss their chance.

Then Castle came out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her hips and gave her a soft kiss on the shoulder. Then she turned around and gave him the coffee.

Latter that day Beckett went shopping for Christmas presents with her best friend Lanie. She told her all about her morning revelation and asked her for advice on should she tell Castle or not.

Beckett : Lanie I am afraid that if I tell him that I might be ready for a child I will scare him away.

Lanie: Girl he has been with you trough thick and thin so my advice is that telling him is the best option.

Beckett : I know and every day I fall more in love with him and I just don't want that to end. I don't want this to end. I want it to work.

Lanie : It is all up to you. And I just want you to know that whatever you decide you always have me by your side.

Beckett: I know and it means the world. Okay, so lets return to shopping now.

Becket and Lanie spent the afternoon shopping and that evening Beckett went back to Castles loft and when she opened the door there was a huge tree in the middle of the loft. It was still without decorations and Christmas lights.

Beckett: Castle that tree is huge.

Castle: I know but it will be beautiful when its decorated. I thought we could do that after dinner.

They decided to order in – Castle had been out buying the tree, and he had had to carry it up to the apartment all by himself, and Beckett was tired out by shopping, so neither of them felt like cooking. They got indian food – chicken korma and white rice. When she was taking it out of the box, Beckett almost spilled it all over Castle's couch. Castle laughed as she steadied herself.

"That was a lucky escape, Kate. I'm very fond of that couch, and that curry would have stained it bright yellow."

Kate grinned. "Shut up, I didn't spill anything," she answered, deftly tipping the food into a bowl.

When they were done eating, Castle went to fetch his huge box of Christmas tree decorations.

"I think we should put the lights on first, and then-"

"Detective Beckett, always taking charge. Whatever you say, boss," teased Castle. Beckett threw a balled up napkin at him.

When the lights were on the tree, they started putting on decorations. The tree was so tall even Castle couldn't reach the top third of it. Beckett went to get a chair to stand on, but Castle stopped her.

"I have a better idea," he said, and knelt behind her, holding her waist. "Jump."

She did, and he lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Wow, Castle, I haven't ridden on someone's shoulders since I was about six," she said, a huge smile on her face. He laughed and passed up a box of decorations.

As she concentrated on putting on baubles, and not falling, Beckett thought about talking to Castle. They had been together a while now, and everyone knew they were a couple. She got on great with Alexis, and she liked Martha a lot, even if spending too much time with her was a little wearing. She knew if she and Castle had a child, she'd want them to live together, and she wondered if maybe moving in together was a good start. It was hard though – she wanted to be sure he was ready. Technically he did live alone now, and they stayed together almost every night, but he was so close to the other women in his life, and she didn't want to come between him and his family.

When they had run out of decorations, and the tree was completely laden, Castle passed Beckett the angel, and she perched it on top of the tree. Then he lifted her down, and gave her a kiss.

"Let's put on the lights," he whispered in her ear. He went to the main switch and turned it off, leaving her in darkness. She could hear him moving around though. Then, suddenly, the tree lights snapped on, all different colours, and he was behind her.

They went to sit on the couch and admire the beautiful room. Beckett snuggled against Castle, wondering how to start the topic. She decided to just throw it out there.

"Rick, you remember a couple of months ago I had that whole baby scare?"

"Yeah..." he said, wondering where she was going.

"Well, I've been thinking... I mean, I'm not twenty-five any more-"

"Really? I thought you were about that age," he said, and she laughed.

"That's sweet, Rick, but I'm well past thirty, as you well know, and..."

She took a deep breath, and loved that he let her have a pause without interrupting.

"I've always wanted to have a baby one day. And I was thinking how nice it would be to have a little kid running around at Christmas – and I was thinking, maybe by our next Christmas together, we might have another little addition to our family."

Castle smiled.

"I'm going to say something now, and don't jump to conclusions before I've finished, okay?"

Beckett nodded.

"I've thought of having kids again, and whether I'd ever want any more after Alexis – I was so young and stupid when she was born. And a big part of me thought, been there, done that. Having a family is such a big deal, and I wouldn't want Alexis to think she was being replaced either."

Beckett's face fell, and she looked at her feet. Castle lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"What did I say about jumping to conclusions? I was going to say – but, since I started this relationship with you, my whole life has changed. I've changed my mind about so many things. I feel like a teenager in love for the first time again, and you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've always known you'd make an amazing mother, and I would love more than anything to have a baby with you. Lots of babies, even. As many as you want."

Beckett grinned. "I was just thinking one, to start with."

Castle laughed, and rested his hand on her thigh. She knew the mood he was in now, and she felt exactly the same.

"Want to get started on making that kid?" he said seductively. He didn't need to ask her twice. They practically ran for the bedroom, and stayed there for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, we haven't updated in ages! But here is a little Christmas chapter :D xox**

**They decided to do Christmas the English **way, with everything in the morning. Kate and Rick had both prepared a stocking for the other – and Kate had even helped with Alexis' and Martha's – Rick had discovered she was great at choosing gifts.

They sat around the tree in the morning, giving all their presents. Rick and Kate hadn't got each other much – Kate had said she didn't really want presents. But when they'd finished giving everything that was under the tree, she led Rick back to the bedroom.

"I have something else for you," she said, producing another little gift bag from under the bed.

"I have something else for you, too," he said with a smile.

Kate grinned. She was secretly really nervous. But there was no avoiding this.

She handed him the bag, taking a deep breath. He opened it, and took out a pregnancy test. It was positive. He gasped.

"You're...?"

Kate nodded.

He grinned. "But that's great!" He pulled her into a huge hug, lifting her right off the ground.

"That makes my present even more fitting," he said. He knelt in front of her, and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming with delight. He pulled a little box out of his back pocket, and opened it in front of him.

"Kate – will you marry me?"

Kate was speechless. She just stood there with her hand over her mouth, until she realised Rick was looking worried. She quickly nodded her head, smiling as tears of joy poured down her cheeks.

"Yes," she managed to say. He took the ring and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Kate thought it was perfect – not too big or flashy, just sweet – a silver band with a small diamond on it.

"Oh, I didn't show you," he said, sliding it off again. He handed her the ring, and she looked at the inside. It was engraved with just one word. _Always. _Kate felt more tears prickling in her eyes as she put the ring back on and kissed Rick for all she was worth.

"It's wonderful. Perfect. I love you so much."

Rick put his hand on her stomach, marvelling that another life was growing in there. A life that was part of them.

"I could say just the same thing."

They kissed again, then just sat on the edge of the bed, holding each other.

"Actually, I have something else to give you," Rick said. "Look under the bed."

Kate did, and she saw there were loads of packing boxes there.

"Will you move in with me?" he asked. Kate nodded. She had smiled to much this Christmas, she hardly felt like herself. Christmas was usually spent alone. Her Dad was at his cabin. She should call him!

"I think I should call my Dad," she said. Rick nodded.

"I'll wait for you before I tell the others?"

"Yeah. And we should tell them both. There's no point trying to keep the baby a secret," she said with a smile. "Funnily enough, you know when I said we should try?"

Rick laughed. "You were already pregnant?"

Kate grinned. "I'm not entirely sure. I'll have to ask the doctor. But it's pretty likely, I think. I sort of brought it up because I thought it might be a possibility."

Rick laughed harder. "That's why you were so worried when you thought I might not want it! Gosh, now I feel bad. But I do. It's amazing, brilliant..."

He passed her phone from the night stand, and went back to the living room to chat with his family, and help them make lunch. Kate called her Dad.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," she began.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. How's Rick's?"

"Great. How's the cabin?"

"Peaceful. Nice."

Kate smiled. "Good. I have some news."

"Oh?" her father asked curiously. He had heard from her tone of voice that it was big.

"I'm engaged-"

"Oh, Katie, that's great! You couldn't be with a better guy."

"And I'm pregnant."

"What? Wow! This has been a big day for you, Katie! Congratulations. To both. I'm so happy for you. I'm guessing Rick is pretty over the moon right now?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Kate laughed.

"Well tell him I said congratulations."

"I will. See you soon, Dad."

"Yeah, see you soon honey. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up, and went to find Rick. He was sitting on the sofa with Alexis, but got up when he saw her.

"Guys, we have some news..." he began. Kate touched the ring on her finger, partly to make sure she hadn't dreamed it. When they were done being congratulated, she and Rick decided to go for a walk. It had snowed and everything. They walked to a small neighbourhood park, and after walking a while, made a family of snow people.

"Is the snow baby a boy or a girl?" Rick asked.

Kate saw the hidden message. "I don't know. I don't mind. Either is great."

"My sentiments exactly." He put his arm around her. They had a lot to talk about, a lot to decide. But they would get there. Kate felt Rick holding her, and looked down at her belly. There wasn't anywhere she'd rather be, and she couldn't imagine a better father for her baby.

It was a beautiful December morning and still affected by the news of Kate's pregnancy Castle  
woke up with a huge smile on his face and Kate was still asleep. He turned to her and gave her  
a soft kiss on the forehead and whispered "I think we need to make this permanent"

She answered "Yes considering the situation I think we should"

Castle : "So you have some days off now for the holidays so how about we start moving your stuff  
in here and sell your apartment"

Beckett : "I think we should too"

Castle : "So do you want to start today?"

Beckett : "Today?"

Castle : "Well there is no time like the present"

Beckett : "You are right about that"

He gave her a big kiss on the lips and got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get coffee.  
When she came out of the bedroom she looked at the cup of coffee and there was a Christmas tree made with the froth on top. A huge smile came to her face.

Beckett : "How did you..?"

Castle : "I am handy with the cream," he laughed, "and there is more where that came from. A lifetime more."

She just stared at him with eyes full of love and he stared back with the same love in his eyes.

Later that day they were at her apartment with a bunch of boxes to pack up her stuff.  
They were half way through when Castle stopped and looked at Kate and said.

Castle : "This is the beginning of our beautiful life together"

Beckett : "If someone said to me a 5 years ago that i will be in this situation i would have said that they are crazy.  
But after meeting you I believe anything is possible and for that i love you even more"

Castle: "And I thank you for showing me real love just when i thought that it doesn't exist"

Beckett : "Guess now we are even"

They hugged and kissed and the world was perfect.

It was New Years eve and all were at Castles and now Beckett's apartment and it was 5 minutes to midnight.  
Thy all went outside to watch the fireworks and Castle hold Kate around the waste from behind and whispered,

Castle: "Thank you for giving me love and the best gift of all. Our baby . I will spend my hole life trying to repay you"

Beckett: "Always and thank you for loving me with all me strengths and weaknesses. I guess THIS IS IT. In it for life and I couldn't be happier.

By that time the clock turned midnight, Castle held Kate even tighter and whispered

Castle : "Happy new year"

Beckett : "Happy new year"

They kissed and then turned their heads to the sky to watch the amazing fireworks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Larisa wrote the whole of this chapter XD We are both very sorry for the slow update – I've been writing other fics, and we are both very busy with college etc... We hope you like it! xxx**_

So one of the biggest wishes had come true for Beckett and Castle. A BABY!But there is one big ELEPHANT in the room yet to be addressed. For now only Alexis knows about Castle's and Beckett's relationship and that is all about to change now since Kate will soon start to show.

It was morning and Castle woke up first and saw Kate was slowly opening her eyes.

Castle: Good morning sweetheart.

Beckett: Good morning blue-eyes.

Castle: So how are you two doing this morning?

Castle softly put his hand on Kate's stomach.

Beckett: We are amazing and extremely happy.

Kate put her hand on his and they exchanged a soft kiss.

Castle: So Kate I have a question?

Beckett: Ask away.

Castle: So when is your next doctor's appointment and can I come with you?

Beckett: Sure you can and it's tomorrow before work.

Castle: Okay good so that gives today to figure out how to tell Gates and the rest of the gang because there is no chance that we can keep us a secret any more. And remember we are in this together.

Beckett: You are right and I know we are. So how do you want to do this?

Castle: I think its best if we first tell the boys and then go to Captain Gates' office and tell her together.

Beckett: I agree. I think that will be best.

Castle: OK so that is settled then. So today for the rest of the day we are staying in and i am making you breakfast and I will give you a nice massage and then we can watch a movie or read.

So after a day of Castle pampering Beckett the time is come to face the music at the 12th but before that there was the doctors appointment. So the next morning Castle and Beckett had their morning coffee and got dressed and headed for the Doctors.

Doctor: Katherine Beckett

Beckett: Yes.

Doctor: Please come in.

Beckett: Oh this is Richard Castle my boyfriend. Can he come?

Doctor: Sure.

Castle took Kate's hand and they walked in together. Kate lied down on the bed and the Doctor applied the gel for the ultrasound on Kate's stomach.

Beckett: Oh cold.

Doctor: It's supposed to be cold but it will warm up in a second.

Castle reached out and took Kate's hand.

Castle: It's okay, I am here.

Beckett: I know and I couldn't be more happy that I am right now.

The Doctor pointed to the little screen next to Beckett.

Doctor: Here is your baby. And it has a strong and healthy heartbeat.

Both Castle and Kate just stared at the screen overwhelmed with emotions and Castle turned back to Kate.

Castle: Our baby. I can't believe it. I am overwhelmed.

Beckett: Me too and I love you so much.

Castle: Me too.

The Doctor took a picture of the ultrasound.

Doctor: Before i give you this do you want to know the sex of your baby?

Castle and Beckett exchanged looks and then with no hesitation like they were reading each other's minds said:

Castle and Beckett: Yes!

Doctor: You are having a little baby BOY!

Castle: Thank you.

Beckett: Thank you so much.

They hugged and took the ultrasound photo and walked out. They returned to the loft. Once inside Castle hugged Beckett again and kissed her.

Castle: I am so happy – more than I ever dreamed possible.

Beckett: Me too and to start a family with the love of my life. It's all I ever wanted and you were right. If you don't believe in magic you can never find it and I am so glad I did.

Then they both changed and it was time to go to the 12th.


End file.
